Shinobi L'Cie: Siblings of the Paradox
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Connected to the fic Shinobi L'Cie: Storm of the Revolution-History abhors a paradox as Shana Uzumaki, twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki lives in an alternative timeline alone with a dull life as a ninja. Now granted the powers to travel through time with new abilities, new friends, a new adventure awaits her in a tale that is forever frozen in crystal as a family reunion awaits.
1. Overture: Shana Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII or its sequels.**

**P.S. –This is a side story of Shinobi L'Cie: Storm of the Revolution set after chapter 16, following the tale of Naruto's twin sister Shana Uzumaki. Oh, and Happy New Year!**

* * *

Time, an unmoving force, one that constantly moves forward without pause, like a stream however, it can also branch paths. Different possibilities are awakened as new stories are told, this story, connected to time and memory, frozen in crystal, will unlock the other side of one tale forgotten in the sands of time.

*000-After Kyuubi Attack*

Minato and Kushina bid their son, Naruto Uzumaki farewell as the last bits of their life force began fading away as the Kyuubi was being sealed within him. They could trust their son with the future. However, in a different timeline, that very same Naruto had created a paradox as the baby boy's life force begun to fade, as it traveled back to Kushina's womb. Much to the dying mother's shock as she felt her insides move violently as she screamed in pain. As Minato fell lifelessly to the ground, Kushina felt her body spasm in pain as she lied on the ground. She felt it; she had another baby coming out of her!

The Kyuubi was proud of its freedom at last, but he sensed something off with the dying mother as the seal on the baby failed, he sensed it. It was a power that utterly terrified him. While he was able to fool the Shinigami into sealing away his Yang Chakra into the Fourth Hokage, this power he sense, cannot be fooled that easily. Whatever was coming from his previous host's womb now brought an ominous chill down his spine. It was a terrifying presence, if he didn't submit to it, the Kyuubi felt like no matter what happened he would _truly_ stay dead for good. He waited as he watched Kushina birth a female human baby. Then, the fox saw it, the human was the splitting image of Kushina no matter what, but the scent, it was the scent of a goddess' blessing.

The blessing of a goddess was something worth gaining favor of, and the Kyuubi felt it calling him inside the body of the baby. It wanted him to make the girl his Jinchūriki, while he would rather kill the child than be sealed again; gaining the wrath of a divine being was an even _worse_ case scenario that he feared not to find out. Complying, he was sealed within the girl and begun to sleep, waiting for the time when his task by whichever goddess asked for him to do will begin.

*-005-AKA*

Shana Uzumaki sighed as she walked through the streets of Konoha. She was used to the glares of hate, fear, and other malicious looks. This is what her brother had to endure with his amnesiac life before his awakening as an L'Cie. She was aware of many things, for she still retained her memories of her previous life before being reborn into this world. Gaining the fox's alliance was easy enough with her knowledge of the truth and her true power that was sleeping within. The Kyuubi felt the hidden power in the girl and knew she was speaking truth, because he has memories of being inside of her brother, they were connected by this paradox. While his Yang half is with Naruto in a different timeline, the Yin self was sealed inside of his twin sister. If he wanted to be back at full power, he had to be reunited with his other half, which means helping this girl reunite with her brother. For now, they were accomplices in this alternate timeline where Naruto Uzumaki was dead, and that his twin sister Shana Uzumaki was alive, and the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails.

She made her way to the Uchiha clan district; the family was always nice to her, Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto herself. While her husband did his duties as a ninja, he paid her with a heed of respect and sadness. She knew why, she was the complete replica of their deceased friend and it was painful memories just by seeing her. But Shana also had faint whisker shaped birthmarks on her cheeks, which shatters the illusion to a degree. She was spending time with the family, for they were the only ones she had that were close enough to be family.

She spent her time peacefully with the family until it was starting to get late. Being like a gentleman and an older brother figure, Itachi escorted Shana home to her apartment. "Sasuke," Mikoto spoke up as she looked at the retreating figure of Shana. "Yes mother?" Sasuke asked, "No matter what happens, please protect Shana. She is the only thing connected to a great friend I had, and I would be in great pain if something were to happen to her. Can you promise me this?" she asked her son as he nodded. "I will! I'll train and become strong just like Itachi and dad and protect her with all my might! I promise." Sasuke exclaimed with determination in his eyes as Mikoto smiled. "Thank you Sasuke, you're a good boy." She said as she hugged her son lovingly.

*-009-AKA*

Sasuke Uchiha trained diligently, he didn't care how much pain his body was in, he didn't care how much chakra he used. All he cared was trying to overcome his limits here and now. It had been several years since Itachi wiped out the clan and tormented his mind with that strange genjutsu. He would have carried his revenge at the time, but when he saw Shana, he recalled the promise he made to his mother. To protect the last living bond with a friend that she cherished deep within her heart. He was stuck at a crossroad, continue his path of vengeance, or keep the promise he made with his mother. The dilemma was painful, if he broke the promise, he would break his mother's heart. If he threw away his vengeance, how will he avenge his fallen clan? He had to make a painful choice, and he took it.

* * *

*-0012-AKA*

Shana smiled at the sight of a defiled Hokage Monument as she saw how the ninjas chasing her Shadow Clone were on a goose chase. Class was starting and she was almost there. Maybe pulling this famous prank of her brother's was worth doing after all, it was fun. Even better, Iruka-sensei wasn't out chasing her like the other Chūnin were. Graduation was around the corner, and she had her wits and tricks in store. Maybe one more prank in memory of her brother would be fine.

"Alright class," Iruka said, eyeing Shana who smiled innocently. He knew Shana was responsible for defiling the Hokage Monument, but they learned that there wasn't any proof besides the fact that someone looked like her. He was betting Kiba had transformed into her just to blame her; those two had bad blood for a while, so maybe it was his way of payback. "Since graduation is today, we'll go over our basics, so line up for the transformation jutsu." He told the class who groaned in annoyance. Doing the basics had been a nuisance for every student, but they all complied.

Everyone had begun their turns as they all transformed into Iruka before reverting back to their form, once it was Shana's turn, every girl minus one Hyūga glared at her. Due to hanging out with Sasuke ever since they were little, a lot of girls who liked Sasuke consider her a threat in their quest for love. "Here I go, transform!" Shana announced as she made her hand signs and was engulfed in smoke. Instead of another Iruka, there was an older version of Shana standing there, with the right curves and a bikini on as she struck a pose and blew a seductive kiss at Iruka. The result, Iruka was thrown back by a massive nosebleed as Shana reverted back to normal laughing. "Got you Iruka-sensei, how'd you like the Sexy Jutsu?" she asked as Iruka's head grew five times larger and he yelled at her. "Don't do such dirty tricks! This is your first and last warning!" he roared.

In the Hokage's office, one Hizuren Sarutobi face palmed himself, which was a dirty trick indeed he agreed on. Shana is like her mother with the mischief she caused. The girl was a miracle in ways that even Hizuren himself could not believe in. He witnessed the girl coming out of Kushina's dying body as Naruto had died from the sealing. And somehow, the Kyūbi willingly sealed itself into the baby girl. That alone deserved his attention; the girl was something else entirely. She was as talented as Minato and unpredictable as Kushina, a very dangerous combination. He had given the examiners a note of Shana's massive chakra and how she had to learn a more advanced clone technique in order for her to graduate. Right now, he needs to wait on Jiraiya's return.

With his help, Shana could master both hers and the Kyūbi's chakra and become a very dangerous kunoichi of Konoha. In fact, she could easily take the ranks of other ninja with the time and effort into it; maybe become Hokage if he were to push it. Not only that, she would be one of the most beautiful women in Konoha, there were always quite a few lookers back in his time, he remembered how he met his deceased wife all those years ago…

*Ichiraku Ramen*

Shana gently enjoyed her bowl of ramen as she and Iruka sat down and talked like old times. He was like an older brother to her in this world and she enjoyed these moments, but at the same time, missed her real brother Naruto, who was currently on his own adventure. "Hey Shana," Iruka spoke up, gaining her attention, "Are you going to visit your brother's grave?" he asked quietly as Shana paused from eating. It was common for Shana to visit the grave of her brother's once a year and she knew it was a fragment of her brother's own soul that inhabited that timeline that died and is serving as a Knight for Etro. She nodded slowly as she finished the last of her dish as Iruka paid for it as she led the teacher to the memorial graves.

*Konoha Memorial Graves*

The sun was starting to set as Shana and Iruka found the tombstone of Naruto Uzumaki. It was clean, undefiled, and flowers were laid to rest there by many people. It was a well-known fact that Naruto was the intended Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails before the baby's death in the sealing. And the fact Shana is the vessel of the fox and grew up all alone made most people who weren't blinded by hate or fear to feel like it was wrong for a child like her to live like that. Sixty five percent of Konoha had come to terms with Shana, as mothers saw the extreme emptiness and loneliness of an orphan that was crying on the inside. The motherly instincts kicked in as it would be logical if their own children were in Shana's place with no family to be there for her. Since then, Shana's been given gifts in the form of food as she goes around town minding her own business. The powers of the mother are truly something to be reckoned with.

"Hey big bro," Shana spoke up at the tombstone as the wind blew and caressed her red hair. "I'm getting ready for the Genin Exams tomorrow; I hope you wish me luck on the tests tomorrow. Take care of yourself on the other side, love you." She said with a smile as she placed a black rose on the tombstone. In one version of the language of flowers, black roses symbolize death, but also rebirth and a symbol for love after death. Even now, Shana still loved her older brother. _"Now, the Mizuki problem…"_ she trailed off mentally.

Mizuki was the bastard traitor no matter what timeline he was in. While most of Shana's powers were pretty much sealed since her rebirth in mortal form, she can still use her Bājíquán fighting techniques to a certain degree due to her age. She may not be able to reach Grandmaster rank at her age, but she could at least handle someone of Mizuki's level no problem. Question was who was going to be tricked into stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Sealing? She'll watch for it later tomorrow night.

* * *

*Valhalla*

Naruto Uzumaki, or Tempest as he calls himself, the Knight of Etro looked out to Valhalla's chaotic shores as he recalled his story. He is but a mere soul fragment of Naruto Uzumaki that was created to serve as the protector of Etro against another soul fragment that inherited Caius Ballad's will. He went by the name of Nero Ballad and the two soul fragments did not see eye to eye. But Yeul the Seeress had asked to come here to deliver a message, one that Nero had complied with restraint of himself. _"He's inherited the devotion of protecting Yeul that's for sure; definitely a worthy inheritor as the Chaotic Guardian."_ Tempest thought as he stood in Etro's throne room as Yeul and Nero walked in. Tempest had his hand on his gunblade as Nero had his hand on the greatsword Ragnarok on his back in case the other party made a move.

"What is it you need to speak to me Yeul?" Tempest asked as the Seeress undid the veil that covered her face as she looked at him. "History will face a great calamity with Storm's inevitable death. Time will be shattered and chaos will consume the world. I have seen it." She said as Tempest gasped at it as he took a step back. "There is one hope, the yin to the yang, Shana." She added, making Nero bring something out and toss it to Tempest who caught it. "T-This is…!" he exclaimed as he looked up.

"Serah must be awakened, and Shana is the one who will help keep time flowing even when chaos is unleashed." She stated as the Eyes of Etro activated again. "A meteor shall descend into Konoha, and there, that weapon you now hold will be in it. Shana will acquire it, yet she will yet to awaken Serah from within until the time comes." She spoke as the effects of glimpsing into the timeline ended. With that, Yeul and Nero left Valhalla as Tempest looked at the weapon. It was Serah's Starseeker bowsword. "So shall it be…" he muttered as he prepared for Shana's change in the dull life she was living in.

* * *

*Konoha-Genin Exams-*

Shana needless to say, passed, her boredom now growing as she was going to live the cliché life of a ninja of Konoha. As she sat on the swing, looking out to the families who've been busy congratulating their kids as she sighed. "Congrats on passing Sasuke," she spoke out loud as said Uchiha was on a tree branch. "You too," he replied as he jumped down. "So what now? Want to celebrate on the part where we are finally out of the academy?" she asked as Sasuke merely shrugged. To them, whenever they made an accomplishment on a task, they celebrate by going to a nice place to eat and chat about their opinions on certain things and training methods. Although the talk of what foods would be good for their health was also another one they constantly talk about; especially the wonders and many uses of tomatoes.

As they enjoyed a barbeque meal that afternoon, Shana and Sasuke went separate ways, Sasuke to his home, and Shana to the Hokage Monument.

On top of the Fourth Hokage's head, Shana looked out onto the horizon and watched the sun set, the wind gently blowing against her as she felt so limited right now. To her, the dangers of this world isn't enough, it needed more spice to it if she were to ever be satisfied, and the worst part is that she cannot find any source of stress relief here in Konoha at all. Once the sun disappeared as darkness began its descent, Shana sighed as she began to walk on down, only to look up at the sky due to a strange light in the sky. "A meteor?" she asked herself as she noticed the meteor crashed into the Hokage's Resident's as strange monsters began to appear and started attacking everyone as the ninja began fighting back.

"_There goes the boredom,"_ Shana thought wryly. Looking on at the sudden chaos as a shining object caught her attention. It was a sword, a strange looking sword of unknown origins, and the craftsmanship of it caught her interest. Leaping over roofs, dodging stray kunai and shuriken, knocking down a few of the strange creatures until she was in front of the blade impaled into the ground, did she see an unknown form of script written on it on certain areas. Grabbing the handle, Shana felt the name of the blade enter her mind: Starseeker.

Twirling the blade in her hands, she immediately split one of the strange creatures in half and marveled at how light it felt in her hands as she noticed Mizuki amongst the chaos, carrying a scroll on his back and leaping away into a nearby forest. Shana was certain that Konoha's ninja can handle the weak fodder, and began her pursuit of Mizuki.

Mizuki counted his lucky stars as he made away with the Scroll of Forbidden Sealing and sought to gain that power within for his own purposes. Yes, power to defeat Konoha was in his grasp and he will finally-!

He avoided a barrage of kunai just in the nick of time as he glared at the source of the attack. Standing on one of the branches ahead of him, was Shana Uzumaki with Starseeker in her hands. "Going somewhere, traitor?" she asked in a sweet tone, one that secretly held venom in it as Mizuki smirked. "Yes I am, and there's no way I'd let a snot nose brat fresh out of the academy think she can take me on!" Mizuki replied as he spun his fuma shuriken. "I'm not so sure about it, what do you think, Sasuke?" she asked as Mizuki's eyes widened as he felt a foot in his face as he was knocked down by Sasuke himself. "Disgusting trash like him don't deserve to live." He replied as he quickly flipped through some hand signs as Shana jumped down. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he exclaimed as he blew fire at Mizuki who jumped out of the way in time, only for his head to be removed from his body.

"Once again, I cut a worthless object..." Shana muttered as she dramatically sheathed Starseeker on her back as Mizuki's body fell to the ground dead. She looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Nice timing as always," she told him as he smirked, "I aim to please." He replied as they looked to see Anbu and Hizuren himself arriving at their location, looking at the two. "You two have some explaining to do." He told them. _"Definitely the start of something new, and I have a feeling this is just the beginning."_ She thought with a mental grin.

Meanwhile with the sword on her back, without anyone noticing it, the blade emitted a very faint pulse.

"Where…am I?" came the tired voice of Serah Farron from within the weapon.


	2. Beginning of a Team

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing.**

* * *

**Shinobi L'Cie: Siblings of the Paradox-The Story so far…**

"**Sasuke," Mikoto spoke up as she looked at the retreating figure of Shana. "Yes mother?" Sasuke asked, "No matter what happens, please protect Shana. She is the only thing connected to a great friend I had, and I would be in great pain if something were to happen to her. Can you promise me this?" she asked her son as he nodded. "I will! I'll train and become strong just like Itachi and dad and protect her with all my might! I promise."**

"**Hey Shana," Iruka spoke up, gaining her attention, "Are you going to visit your brother's grave?" he asked.**

"**Hey big bro," Shana spoke up at the tombstone as the wind blew and caressed her red hair. "I'm getting ready for the Genin Exams tomorrow; I hope you wish me luck on the tests tomorrow. Take care of yourself on the other side, love you." She said with a smile as she placed a black rose on the tombstone.**

"**History will face a great calamity with Storm's inevitable death. Time will be shattered and chaos will consume the world. I have seen it."**

"**Where…am I?"**** came the tired voice of Serah Farron from within the weapon.**

* * *

Hizuren Sarutobi grimaced at the two recently promoted Genin in front of him in his office; they had done the village a favor by killing a traitor sneaking off with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, but Shana made her first kill and wasn't even disturbed by the fact she took a life. But the important fact was that sword Shana was carrying on her back, its craftsmanship was like no other here in the Land of Fire, and the design looked like it had a different form to use as well. Something about that blade didn't sit well with him, and he wanted the girl to be away from it for her own sake. "So tell me Shana, where did you get that sword exactly? I never recalled you ever having such a weapon before." The Hokage asked as Shana looked at him.

"It was a gift, one I really don't like bringing out due to certain circumstances until now." Shana replied as Hizuren placed tobacco in his pipe and was preparing to light it. "Hoh? So who gave you that sword?" he asked as it was Sasuke who spoke. "I gave her it." He replied, gaining Hizuren's attention. "During a time when caravans came into town, I asked a foreign blacksmith to craft the weapon for Shana's 10th birthday. She promised that when she would become a Genin, she would bring it with her on missions." Sasuke explained as Hizuren looked at Sasuke directly in the eyes. The old Kage looked to see if the young Uchiha was lying, but the boy's will was strong, a sense of loyalty and friendship was in there, a devotion of some kind as Hizuren puffed out smoke and resigned. "I believe you; after all, you've been friends with young Shana for a long time, even before…" he trailed off as he knew Sasuke was still bitter about the Uchiha Massacre.

"I know what you're referring too, and one day, Itachi will be brought to justice for his crimes, but that will be when I am truly ready to face him." Sasuke told him as Hizuren smiled inwardly. _"Sasuke has indeed matured. Else, he might have been a boy dedicated only to vengeance itself if he had not decided to protect Shana in his mother's memory and promise."_ The old man thought as he thought it was appropriate to reward these two for proving to be an honorable duo. "Then by my right as Hokage, I congratulate the both of you on your first C-rank mission by killing the traitor Mizuki and returning the stolen Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. It shall be heard through all fellow shinobi of Konoha of your noble actions tonight." The Hokage declared as Sasuke and Shana smiled. They were both tired, but now was the time to rest up and prepare for a new day as a Genin of Konoha.

* * *

Serah Farron was confused now as she slowly began to wake from her empty dreams. She was in a different time, probably deeper in the future than the final battle against Caius back then. But she died, she felt it, but these new memories were confusing as she remembered a man named Nione had appeared. Her Eyes of Etro had gone into overdrive right there as she saw too many different futures at once. She was in a deep sleep at the time, she couldn't remember what happened after her, Lightning, and the others were separated by this paradox that man created. From the looks of it, she was inside of Starseeker, or rather, Mog in his transformed state now trapped in a dream as well. But with a time limit on the seal. She also noticed the girl that was currently carrying said weapon (in an extent, her as well) as she felt some sort of hidden power within the girl.

For now, Serah was still weak and tired, she closed her 'eyes' and for once in a long time after being sealed away, dreamt of hope for a future of smiles.

* * *

*A day later*

As Shana tied the headband onto her forehead as she placed Starseeker on her back, she checked the mirror and winked. She was all set now. "Time to begin my very first day as a genin; I wonder how my brother would react if he was himself instead of on default memories?" Shana mused as she proceeded to lock her apartment and walk out into Konoha towards the academy. Near one of the walls, a poor attempt at camouflaging was painfully visible as Shana merely smiled. "Hello Konohamaru," she greeted as the boy came out with a shuriken and tried to attack her. Keyword tried; as said boy tripped over his own scarf. "Aww man…I screwed up again!" the boy exclaimed as Shana picked the boy up and patted his head. "Keep practicing alright? You'll need to learn to get it right in order to truly ambush a real ninja." Shana told him as the boy saluted him and he ran off.

Shana smiled at the young boy, recall meeting him earlier yesterday during her ninja registration as he tried to 'assassinate' his grandfather that time. He blamed her and resulted in a bop in the head (read slammed her fist into his skull and a gasp of shock from Instructor Ebisu and a sigh of exasperation from Hizuren Sarutobi). He had taken an immediate respect for Shana for treating him as an actual person instead of the 'Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage' and proceeded to follow her for the rest of the day, listening to Shana's pieces of advice as she gave him an intense level of training on the transformation technique. That, and Shana knocked out Ebisu who bothered them with her brother's Harem Jutsu.

Shana chuckled at the memory, finding it hilarious how an 'elite Jonin' was knocked out by such a technique. She then realized where she was already at the front of the academy and realized it was fun while it lasted. Now she had to deal with the regular genin tasks after beating the test her team must finished. _"I wonder if Tora-chan has escaped yet again?"_ the girl thought with a wry smile on her face as she walked in.

"_Let me be in the same team as Sasuke-kun, let me be in the same team as Sasuke-kun!"_ thought one Sakura Haruno as she was currently in a battle of other girls who had taken a liking to Sasuke as the current empty seat was next to him. **"Shannaro! Like hell I'd let some twerp take what's rightfully mine!"** screamed Inner Sakura as Sasuke rolled his eyes at the antics of these girls and without batting an eye, "Hey Shana," he greeted as Shana was in the once empty seat next to him as every other girl in the class froze and turned their eyes on the only redhead girl there. "Hey Sasuke, how's the morning been?" She asked.

"The usual, wake up early, practice a bit, change of clothes and breakfast, then a nice walk through Konoha while dealing with these girls when I made it to the academy." He replied while jabbing a thumb in his fan club's direction with a deadpan expression as all of them sighed. They were all jealous of Shana's relationship with Sasuke and felt like she was going to steal him from them, which they tried to remedy via taijutsu practice with her, only to pay for it in the end since Shana took them all down (read the term 'beat the living daylights out of them') with little effort. To Shana's annoyance (and to other girls), she was the most popular girl by the boys due to her looks, skills, personality, and her cooking.

But due to being around Sasuke, most boys have developed a stronger hate for him because of his grades and skills and closeness with Shana. One could say those two are the King and Queen of the Academy.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's Office, many Jōnin ninja, the elite ranked, were gathered as they surrounded their Hokage, all looking into the crystal ball he is using to view the class. One Jōnin with one eye visible looked down at Sasuke and Shana with interest. His white hair and assumed nickname Cyclops, renowned hero known as Kakashi Hatake decided to request them to be on his team, that, and Sakura Haruno, for he felt that those three have hidden potential in them, and he also saw something in those three that reminded him of his own teammates when they were alive. In Sasuke Uchiha, he saw bits of himself in the boy, and in Shana Uzumaki, he saw Obito Uchiha his former teammate that had died in her, and in Sakura Haruno…Rin Nohara, the one he could not protect for his friend who is now dead as well.

Once they become his students, he'll make up for failing his own teammates and sensei, he had to, or he will never live with himself. But the question is will they actually pass his test though?

* * *

Serah woke again, feeling less tired as she peered into the world through Starseeker and what little magic she can perform at the moment. These children had weapons in their pockets and the same headbands on them, was she with a child soldier in some academy? They were training child soldiers now?

It was horrendous in her opinion, for back then, children were able to grow and live life to its fullest. This place is too alien for her in its culture, and hoped that she could get along with these kids. But the man who seemed like an instructor spoke, it was in a complete and utterly different language that was foreign to her. The only thing she was able to pick up was names. She listened to those names carefully, waiting, as she heard of one, the one that the girl with red hair that had Starseeker was called. Uzumaki Shana. In Serah's perspective, it was an odd name, but quickly realized they start with family names first and then the given name.

"I see…So if I were to introduce myself, it's not Serah Farron, but Farron Serah." She said to herself as she noticed that the next two called were Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. From merely guessing, they were probably assigned as a team of sorts as Shana and Sasuke seemed to be socializing once the class was dismissed. Sakura was left out of it and Serah felt bad, if only if she could talk to Shana!

"Come on, you're leaving your teammate out. Aren't you supposed to be working together, all three of you?" Serah asked as she knew no one would hear here…That was until Shana blinked and looked around oddly. "Something wrong Shana?" Sasuke asked as Shana shook her head. "It's nothing, I thought I heard something." She replied.

That surprised Serah as she realized that maybe the seal was slowly weakening for her to hear her. Over time perhaps, can she fully speak with Shana one day.

"Oi Sakura," Shana spoke up, gaining the pink girl's attention. "Come on over an converse, since we're all in the same boat, we might as well learn to work together since we either pass or fail for the official test coming up." She told her as Sasuke sighed. "Like it or not, I have to agree with Shana on it. Rumor has it the official graduation test has a thirty-three percent success rate, and working together to pass also requires your help Sakura." He spoke up as Sakura smiled at that and began introducing herself to the two and begins conversing; only for time to pass by as they failed to notice their classmates all gone and a few hours had passed.

The classroom door slides open as a man with grey gravity defying hair, a single visible eye, and a mask that covered most of his lower face walked in. That's when they stopped chatting to look at the man oddly, "Um…why is there a one eyed scarecrow out here instead of a farm?" Shana asked as Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe some farmer ninja forgot it here and someone is using it for some prank." He answered. "Or maybe it's like the Suna ninja's puppet jutsu, instead, using scarecrows to spook those birds, because as of late they've been attacking farms left and right." Sakura added

"Hmm…My first impression of you three…You're all weird." Kakashi stated with a sweat drop. _"There goes my deposit…"_ he thought.

Inside her bowsword, Serah giggled, the man did look like a scarecrow after all. For some reason, she had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting new beginning of an adventure.


End file.
